


Villains' V-Day

by Hunter_Thawne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Thawne/pseuds/Hunter_Thawne
Summary: Here is some Harley and Ivy Valentine's Day fun
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 16





	Villains' V-Day

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in the story mean that some time was skipped.

Harley loved holidays, or any reason to celebrate, but this Valentine's Day is special. It is Ivy and hers first Valentine’s Day, well first Valentine’s Day celebrating together. They have been dating for almost two years, but they were separated last year, so Harley vows to make today perfect.

Now, Harley is in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She knows breakfast in bed is a little cliche, but cliche can still be romantic. Armed with water, sausages, and eggs, as none related to plant life, Harley goes into her and Ivy’s room. She sets the tray on Ivy’s nightstand, and wakes Ivy up with a kiss.

Ivy’s eyes start to flutter open to see her crazy, yet doting, girlfriend, whom she loves dearly. She smiles when she spots the tray of food on her nightstand. 

Ivy and Harley have breakfast, do their morning routines, get dressed, and head out to start their day. Which, Harley is really excited about, as she planned, what she believes to be, the perfect day.  
____________________________________________________________

Outside of Gotham City there is a waste disposal business, whose parent company is Ace Chemicals, using natural surroundings to dump toxic materials. So, of course Harley decided to take Ivy there to stomp it all to the ground. That way Ivy can save the environment, and Harley can stick it to Ace Chemicals, as it lets her resolve some of her Joker issues.

Ivy uses vines to lift and disable the heavy machinery, whilst Harley knocks out security. Of course they let the normal workers go, as they are trying to be better people.  
__________________________________________________________________

Later they go to the boardwalk and play games, go on rides, and share cotton candy.  
__________________________________________________________________

When the two get home, their apartment is decked out in, fake, rose petals, recyclable paper hearts hanging on the ceiling and wall, and a banner that says ‘HAPPY V-DAY HARLS!’. All of this was done by Frank, but of course he will never get any of the credit.

Harley squeals and jumps into Ivy’s arms. The two begin to kiss, which starts to become heated until they begin to move to the bedroom.  
__________________________________________________________________

The villainess and anti-hero lay in bed after a long day with big smiles on their faces, but they better be ready to move tomorrow. After all, Batman only left them alone today, as it was Valentine's Day. Tomorrow one of several members of the Bat-Family will go after our two love birds.

-The End <3


End file.
